The fight for hummanity
by Code109
Summary: What would you do, In a world dominated by titans? Danger lurks around all corners. Always be prepared.
1. Chapter 1

**This will be looking into a life of some who is a cadet and learning how to become a member in the military**

 ***WARNING MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS MAY NOT CONTINUE AT OWN RISK***

It's morning. This is my chance, well my final chance really *Ikki gets up dressed and ready While repeating" You can do this. Just go down and tell them.

Mum? dad? they replied with "Yes son?" I have made up my mind. I will not be working in the factory. I will be joining the military, I'm leaving to start training today. "Ikki! We did not raise you so you can risk your life" What so I should rely on others give nothing back. It's my choice. I'm leaving soon.

While I'm walking out of the dining area, I over hear my parents talking.

"What should we do?" My mum first asked, My dad replied with "Nothing we can do. It's his choice"

I need to pack my stuff not too sure what I need to take I suppose extra clothes and some other supplies.

 **AN HOUR PASSES**

Mum! Dad! I'm going now, Im heading to the walls gate to get the cart to the training ca- (I was saying until I got interrupted by getting a hug of both my dad and my mum while they said) "be carful"

Don't worry I will

(I head out of the door and start my travel to the gate I look around while doing so and notice a lot of other people heading there. A group what stood out with three people two of them looking over all happy while one of them looking phased by everything.

 _ **This is all I'm going to write for now I will upload more Tommorow I hope PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE write a review tell me what you think and give advice and I hope you enjoy!**_


	2. Chapter 2

As I was walking to the gates. I remembering my brother, He was in the recon corps I rember the day they informed us of his death.

I was only nine at the time but remember it like it was yesterday. A lot of people join because they think working in the factory is cowardly. Im joining to fight for humanity.

This is perhaps why my parents were upset about me joining. They were so focused on trying to do whats best and worying about my well being.

All I know is, I may die on the field although I would have done humanity a service.

I may not even pass training although I'm going to try... And join the survey corps.

*I reached where they had the carts. I got assigned to one and jumped in looking down at my boots remembering my brother.* That's when someone was talking to me. A new recruit like me.

"Hey, what's your name?" (He asked politely) My name is Ikki. What's yours? (He responded back saying) "My name is Jhon I'm excited we have a chance to fight under the king"

That's a good reason I suppose (While thinking I'm not fighting for the king, I'm fighting for all of humanity. To be honest has the king ever done anything other than reserve rations for himself? Better keep these thoughts to myself I could get shot or something)

*We talked until we reached the camp we were heading to*

*We arrived at the training camp*

*We were all lined up in rows as the drill SGT was asking us questions he got to me*

Drill Sgt: What is your name

Ikki: Ikki sir (said while saluting)

drill Sgt: What are you doing here?

Ikki: To restore humanity to its former glory! sir!

Drill Sgt:*Moves to the next person*

(Over the past next days we learned about information about titans. How to kill them and different classes of titans. And what flare to use when.

Green: Change course to flare

Red: Titan spotted

Black: Abnormal titan spotted

we were also shown how to get the harnesses on right. And other fittings before we did any type of 3DMG training)

*At the training grounds for 3DGM*

Drill Sgt announces all you have to do is stay in the upright position

I remember my brother telling me about this. It's like them parks. (interesting how this applies to that)

(It took me a second but I managed to stay up straight as the sgt came past grading everyone in fact there was only one who could not I recognise him for some reason)

* That night in the bar the person who could not pass was going around the room like a mad man. Begging people on how to pass it. Saying there must be a certain technique to it while people were mocking him. I just drank my drink. A fight almost started but

someone who I guess is his sister or something intervened.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next days, we did normal training on 3DGM 3D movement gear allows you to move swiftly though the air using gas it fires out a grappling hook type of device and pulls you toward favorite part was when I could put it on, Its funny when you first put it on your thinking about how it works, is it safe but when you're using it you flow with it. Like it comes natural

Oh and the other kid who failed his 3DGM training at first turned out he was one of the best. His harness was broke and he still pulled it off. He managed to stay up with a broken harness that's some determination there.

 **Hand to hand combat training**

A lot of people today were messing around although some were taking it serious only the people who were saying it doesn't go to your final grade were messing around while other trainees were trying their best. The one where his harness was broke Eren I think was the one taking really serious

although he pointed someone out saying there not taking to serious and, It turns out she doesn't need any training for that.

After all the training, we have been through using 3DGM while hitting targets today is our final day of training. we will be on the walls sorting supplies and watching or something like that. As I was putting canon shells in the boxes I heard a massive bang and almost fell.

 ***This will now be written in the usual style***

it's.. it's.. it's the colossal titan. Quick inform the instructor and the commander! (I used my 3DGM gear to try and rush to the over side of the wall, Although was distracted by a kid near the gate I manged to get to him in time swinging him with me in the air to get him away from the gate before it collapsed.)

(After I dropped the kid of safety he thanked me and said he was just playing around with some friends playing hide and seek or somthing. I went back it appeared to be gone we went back for further instutians I was assiged to the middle guard to stop the progressing of titans and to help evacuate civilians if seen)

"Quick a titan is heading this way!" (said another one of the trainee corp member not sure who to be honest)

(I fired my 3DGM into the titan and used my gas to swing around. Then sliced it's neck)

(I hope my parents get out of this alive)

(After I killed the titan I was stood upon I saw My mum and dad going to the walls exit and a titan running towards them)

(I fired my 3DGM and sliced though the titans neck and landed next to my parents)

You two need to leave for the exit now

"Its good to see you again son come out with us" (My mum said with a shaking voice)

I can't I need to stay here and aid

(They both hugged me)

I need to go (I attached to the next building and swung up in the air.)

(Suddenly he was snatched out of he air)

Cr-ap (He said as he was struggling for air)

It's-ov-er

(As his parents were watching horrified in shock)

(Another member from the training corps went past fast and killed the titan he caught a glimpse of who it was but she went past far too fast for him to thank her)

(He fell to the ground making a painful hmuf noise as he landed)

(His parents rushed over)

I- said you t-wo need to get out of her don't worry about me I will be fine

(His parents were in too much shock to reply they just ran over to the evacuation area)

Arg that. That hurt. I doubt I will very helpful at the moment

(At that moment a crawler titan was nearing him)

Aww crap

(he got on to the nearest building and watched the titan try to get to him)

Well if it gets back on fours I could jump down and kill it or at least try

(What the there's some sort of commotion going on at the gate oh crap there's a titan heading there)

(He starts making his way there up until someone else kills the titan and helps the ones at the gate)

Mikasa or something I think her name is I think she's the one who helped me before.


	4. Chapter 4

(I met up with some other people fighting for survival in this town the civilians are now out although supplies are low. The middle guard and front guard have kind of mixed up due to one being almost wiped out

and there are other squads fighting with no gas. Our group commander issued a fight to get to meet up with people are the supply areas to find out why no supplies have been handed out)

"Okay everyone use as little gas you can lets go"

I'm guessing this wall is now lost

"I guess so not much we can do about it" (Talking to john the person in the cart earlier)

We must be able to do something, why are they so bent on killing us

"There like creatures of habit, no intelligence no thoughts just kill"

They don't even bother with other creatures its #*^%ing annoying they make us hide away like cattle

"I bet I can guess what group your joining"

I bet you can

Which one are you joining

"Me I'm not sure to be honest I may join the survey corps as well"

Well if you do I look forward to serving with you

"As do i"

*Massive flash and roar is seen and heard*

What the hell

"A titan?"

No idea

*A black haired titan comes running across*

"Should we stop it?"

"We can't waste ga..."

"Its attacking other titans!"

I think we should leave it alone it's helping us more than harming

"Agreed"

*Arrives at the supply center*

Where is everyone?

"No squads or the supply squad"

*Gun shots*

Where they gun shots from underneath?

"Could be I mean the lift has gone"

*As we make our way down the cave there is a lift full of gunmen and four dead titans on the floor*

"Looks like we were a little late"

Either way we can get supplies and fight and get out alive!

"Lets supply up and move out people"


	5. Chapter 5

***Like I said Before possible spoilers not too sure as this is the beginning but just be warned I will try my best to not include them***

(We gathered supplies and talked with the other squads after a while the final orders of retreat were issued we have lost another wall to these creatures although I heard a some interesting rumors about Eren. Although it's not time to think about this it's time to pick what squads to pick)

(They did the stranded oh why you should join us etc..)

(I stayed behind after the survey corps I was accepted and I am now a member of the survey corps although they say you're not a true member until you survive your first mission)

(It turns out the rumors about Eren were true we are supervising him and making sure nothing interesting happened E.G he goes nuts and decides to bring down humanity)

 ***I'm only hinting to it a little to stop spoilers :3***

(So, It turns out I have been put in a squad with Hanji, I was hoping to be on levis as his and some others are the fighting one but turns out at some point I have to help her catch a titan or so she says)

"(Something about titans")

"(Something about capturing titans")

I feel like she's set on auto-repeat

"You get used to it"

I hope so otherwise this is going to be a long meeting

"Trust me still will be no matter what"

 ***Levi walks in***

"Okay, listen. We are heading out Tommorow with some supplies. Be up at 5 am"

"5 am commander? but what about sleep"

"You either get up at 5 am or I will tie you to my horse so you can stay sleeping where we are out. Are we clear brat"

*He said looking unamused like always*

"Yes sir See you at 5 am "

"Good"

*Walks out*

Well, that was new.

"We should all head to bed"

"WHAT ABOUT THE INTEL ABOUT TITANS"

"Its intel you have told us all already and we learn in training. Good night"


End file.
